The Terrible Trio: the tales of Roy, Wally, and Dick
by Amydiddle
Summary: Short stories (one, two, three, and maybe four shots) about the trio and their mentors...sometime their mentors will steal the show, just warning you. Cuteness, Violence, and Silliness!*ORIGANAL TEAM* RATED T FOR VIOLENCE IN SOME CHAPTERS.-Chapter 12: It's Bats vs. Flashes as they battle to see who gets exterminated with GA and who comes out victorious *Part 3*
1. Wally's Milkshake

**Wally's Milkshake**

It seemed like a normal day in Mt. Justice, Conner had decided to stay in the training room with Black Canary; Kaldur had gone to spend a few days in Atlantis; M'ggan had gone to visit Mars with her uncle; Artemis was watching T.V. and Wally was in the kitchen. Everything seemed quiet when Robin arrived, until "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Wally's screams pierced throughout the mountain. "YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU!"

Robin came in and saw Wally staring at his milkshake and Artemis looking very annoyed yet pleased, "Shut up and drink it, Baywatch it won't kill you," she huffed crossing her arms at the blurred figure running around, "HOW CAN I YOU POISONED IT! IT IS CONTAMINATED, RUINED! YOU SPIT IN IT! YOU EVIL, EVIL FEINED!" Robin stood there silently watching the blur that was Wally, and the very amused Artemis who looked like she was about to have enough of all this drama. He smirked and climbed into the air vents, quickly got to a good spot, and pressed record on his phone, this was prefect blackmail material.

"If your milkshake is SO special, that just drink it Kid Idiot. You've had worse, like M'ggan's cookies," Her patience was running thin and she could have sworn she had heard that little troll come in and he was probably recording this, "Just drink the stupid milkshake!" Wally appeared from the blur with and angry glare shooting right at her, "I don't have to listen to you; you're not my mom!" Unconsciously he picked up the glass and took a gulp, "I'LL NEVER DO WHAT YOU SAY!" He bolted to his room leaving a triumphant Artemis and a giggling bird.

About a minute later Wally came running down the halls in complete panic. Robin quickly hit record again on his phone taping the whole thing from where he sat on the couch, "HELP! SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE I'VE BEEN CONTAMENATED! CALL THE AMBULANCE! CALL UNCLE BARRY! CALL THE JUSTICE LEAGUE! I'M DIEING! I DRANK HER SPIT! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!" The shouting only brang Superboy out of the gym, once he heard why Wally was in panic mode he left with an annoyed look in his face. Robin was laughing madly as his friend tried frantically to wash his tongue off with water like that would get Artemis' spit off. Artemis just stood there like she was proud of her work before leaving. _Blackmail Acquired._

**A/N: This happened to me at school. My friends spit in my Milkshake and just went bizerk to their amusement. Soon enough I got thirsty from the running and shouting and I took a sip only to realize too late what I did and I ran even more and screamed louder calling for emergency assistant…I haven't bought another milkshake since. R&R and send me ideas for more one shots. I promise they will try and be longer I just didn't see why or how this could BE longer.**


	2. Operation: Prank Wars

**Operation: Prank Wars **

Dick climbed through the air vents of Mount Justice, a walkie-talkie on hand and a smug grin on his face. Everything was going according to plan. M'ggan had gone with Conner to who knows where, the had convinced Kaldur to leave which left a not so silent mountain left, because right now the only other people in there was a hiding Roy Harper and the two biggest loudmouths of the century.

"Big R, do you come in?" the walkie-talkie crackled to life surprising the dosing Archer, "Yeah Richard, I hear you," a groan of disappointment came through, "I told you to call me by our code names, not our real names, not our hero names, not our semi civilian names, our CODE names." Roy mental rolled his eyes at Rob's constant bickering at how he just never used code names, "Whatever, where are they?" It had been unusually quiet, which always meant no good when you had Wally and Artemis in the same building. "Artemis is in the gym and Wally's in the kitchen, we need to do operation: extract…you DO remember what it is right, Big R?"

If Operation: Extract went as planned they would have both of them in the same room in no time, "What's with the lame code names Rob?" another groan came through as Roy went to get in position for the first step in Operation: Extract. "For the last time it is LITTLE R! Gosh, can't you get that right, and sorry if Wally's not here to make-up the stupid names," Roy rounded the corner with a smirk, he had successfully annoyed Robin, now to troll Wally and he could get back to being his grumpy self.

Artemis shot arrow after arrow at her targets…that happened to have Sportsmaster's face on them. She had supposedly failed another mission against him and Wally wouldn't let her stop hearing about it. _Wally. How could that big headed speedster be so right sometimes, why he couldn't have not existed, why can't I admit... _"AAAAHHHHH!" She jumped back in surprise as her arrows started to fly back at her, "What the he…ROBIN! You slimy nosed little…Wah!" she slipped in what looked like…jello? Melted jello…green melted jello is all over the floor. _Those two are going to get it when I find them. _

Wally sat on the bar stool, eating the cookies that M'ggan had kindly left out. All of a sudden a sticky, angry Artemis stomped in and shot an arrow straight at him. "What the Hell, Arty!" He examined the arrow stuck into the counter; it was lodged in. "What did I do that made you sssooooo peeved?" She glared at him, "Well, Kid Idiot, if you aren't the one pranking me that who is?" Wally opened his mouth the probably shoot off a stupid retort when the fridge swung open and started to launch the food at them, "Oh No! I'm having one of THESE dreams, where food attacks me and you are nice!"

Robin watched as Roy started to clean up the mess, so no one would believe them when he heard his next trap go off by Wally's panicked yell. "Big R, Fridge Fiasco is a go. Get out while you can, Kid Idiot should be racing down the hall dragging or being followed by an angry Artemis any second now. I repeat ABORT!" As soon as Roy got the message the panicked scream got louder as it got closer to him and Roy. He saw Roy scramble into the supply closet; just in time too. Wally ran by dragging Artemis as the ducked into the Training room.

"What the heck is going on?" Artemis stared at the frantic speedster as he tried to barricade the door, "Rob is trolling and pranking BIG time, so we need to see who is helping him because he can't be doing this alone." As soon as he said that Roy stepped out of the closet and looked up at the air vents, "Yeah, thanks for the late warnings, Rob." Artemis' eyes got wide; Roy Harper was helping with a prank. It just didn't compute. "For the last time Roy," Robin's head popped out of the vent and swung down so he could look Roy in the eyes, "Either do code names or your out and I your 8th grade talent show goes viral," he smirked when he saw Roy's face stiffen. Robin disappeared into the vent again and Roy stomped away. "Okay, so what do we do now?" she turned back to Wally, who looked like he had a plan, "We get them back of course, and I have the perfect revenge."

M'ggan and Conner came back, supposedly, form the Happy Harbor fair. When they got back they were surprised to see the mission room in tatters. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" M'ggan started to look around frantically for her friends when she heard to excited shouts come from the living room. What they came into even made Superboy show emotion. Pies, a little fire, a bird-boy stuck in a snare hanging from the ceiling, and angry Archer covered in a sludge looking substance surrounded a dirty, yet happy Wally and Artemis. "Who's going to explain this to Batman?" everyone turned to the dangling bird who had asked the question. At that the happy, triumphant faces fell and the arguing ensued between the two partners, on who was to take the blame. While they fought Roy used a pocket knife to cut through the net and cut down Robin and they led M'ggan and Conner out of the mountain, "But, what about our friends?" M'ggan glanced nervously as they walked out of the secret door, "Don't worry, one of them will end up explaining it. Right now, let's go to that fair you were talking about."

**A/N: thanks to RainbowCloudArt for giving me a suggestion. Of course, I am not a BIG romance fan when it comes to superheroes. So it isn't an IN YOUR FACE spitfire thing. I hope you enjoy. I really enjoyed writing it. Remember to leave suggestions for short stories in the reviews. I DON'T OWN ANYONE! **


	3. The Mile Run

**The Mile Run**

An eight year old Wall West stood nervously in gym class. _Why, oh, why did we have to run today? I still can't control the speed. _He tried desperately to get out of it, but with no one at home to call he was stuck running it. He had only just gotten his powers a few weeks before school started, and Kid Flash had shown up a day or two after. _What if I go too fast? What if they find out?! Why can't I get the hang of running at a normal person's speed? _He trudged behind his class mates out to the field on campus at Central Elementary. His teacher let them stretch for a few minutes, which felt like an eternity to Wally.

"Okay class, you do 4 laps then come and see me to see your time, got it?" a lot of the more athletic boys nodded enthusiastically, feeling like this was a race. The pit in Wally's stomach grew, he knew something was going to go wrong, "On your marks, get set…GO!" and he ran, he flew past the slow runners, then the average paced, the joggers, then he sadly saw himself pass the fastest boy in class. He mentally counted the laps; he was already on three when he saw a streak of red come beside him and pulls him away, far away from the group.

He looked down in shame, he knew he was in trouble, he shouldn't have ran. Now Uncle Barry wouldn't want him as his partner. He didn't dare look up into the whites of his uncle's cowl. Afraid he would see disappointment. _ "_Wally," he felt the hands lift off of him and pull up his chin so he was looking straight at his uncle, he didn't see disappointment; he saw pride. "I…I'm sorry. I tried to get out of it, and tried to slow down I…I couldn't," he felt tears prickle the side of his eyes, "I…understand if I'm just a worthless, good for nothing kid who can never learn. I understand if you d…don't want me," he let the tears fall.

Barry was shocked; he still couldn't rap his mind around how much this boy strived to please and when he did wrong he would feel worthless. It had only been a month since he lived that terrible life, a month since he was saved, a month when he learned who the Flash was, a month since he got his powers. Barry should have sent a note saying Wally shouldn't run for a while, he still couldn't control the powers he had. He looked at his nephew's tear stained face and pulled him in for a hug, "It's not your fault. Your still learning, I couldn't even walk slowly in a month. Your one step ahead of me." He saw Wally's face brighten in thinking he was a faster learner but his face fell once again when he thought of his class, "Uncle Barry? What about school?"

Barry quickly understood what he meant and shrugged it off, "just don't tell Aunt Iris and we can go get ice cream after I check you out for a 'dentist appointment'," Wally's face brightened again and he nodded. Barry looked relieved and he sped him back to school, quickly changed, check Wally out, and they left the school in a hurry. Still the gym teacher is trying to figure out how, Wally West had finished the mile in a minute.

**A/N: This is a preview for the story on Wall's life as KF and I just wanted to get you guys PUMPED for the story…once I actually start writing Rob's side, but he is taking longer because I have to translate and I have 2 other stories in progress. So please enjoy this cute little story than came to me while I ran the mile…okay I WALKED the mile but in my defense it was very cold and I can't run in dry air. R&R and don't hold back on ideas.**


	4. Uncle Wally and Daddy Roy part 1

**Uncle Wally and Daddy Roy part 1**

Wally sped up to Wayne Manor and was shocked to see Roy stomping up the steps. _Oh, this DEFINENTLY isn't good. _Roy saw him in an instant and his semi-confused face went grave, it was one thing on coming to Wayne Manor on Dick's invite but another when a very P.O.'d Bruce calls, tells you to come over, and doesn't say why only that "You need be here to understand why I'm mad," then you meet up with one of your partners in crime. Wally sped up to Roy and cast a wary glance at him only to be met with the suspicious look of Roy as they pushed the door to Wayne Manor open not even knocking; they had been there so many times they didn't need too. "Do you think Bruce finally figured out who dyed his favorite suit pink? Because I told Dick not to do it." The archer just rolled his eyes as they headed for the kitchen, their automatic hang-out that they went when waiting for the little bat to show up, when they walked in they were shocked, two blonde five year olds sat on the counter. One was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt under a red Flash shirt with blue jeans and red and yellow sneakers, his blue eyes cast downward at them the other had a greed polo-shirt with kaki's and black dress shoes, his green eyes glaring at the other boy.

"It's your fault! You had to touch it didn't you? Why, just why," the green eyed blonde's five year old voice sounded accusing, they didn't seem to realize that two ginger's were watching them quarrel, "My fault! You're the one who told me it was okay to touch! Now look, we were lucky Bruce had some of the clothes saved from when Dick was 6 or we'd be in trouble." The green-eyed boy rolled his eyes and finally noticed the two gingers, "ROY! What are YOU doing here?" Judging by the two boys' confused faces they didn't know what was going on, "Come on Speedy, you can't recognize the man who practically raised you when an idiot scientist turn him into a five year old?" A small accusing hey came from the other boy but was ignored by the look on Roy and Wally's faces; their eyes looked ready to pop out of their heads, "Come on Hot Rod; help us down. Dick put us up here and left us to fend for ourselves." That comment seemed to awaken the dazed speedster "Uncle Barry? You're…you're…five!" the speedster walked over and picked up Barry and put him on his shoulder's like he did when Wally was eight, "Does this make me Uncle Wally, now?" the speedster joked but what he got was a small tap on his head and a half smile from the boy on his shoulders, "No, no doesn't."

While the two speedsters were distracted in their childish quarrels Oliver sat on the counter trying to get Roy's attention, "Roy? Roy! ROY! WAKE UP! Mini-Me come on! Stop staring like a fish and say something!" The nickname seemed to get to Roy as he snapped out of it and looked at Ollie, "Finally, now…can help me down?" Oliver reached his tiny hand out to Roy who picked him up and put him down on the ground, "Thanks." He wiped his hands on his pants awkwardly and looked up at Roy who was still trying to figure out what happened to his ex-mentor…_dad. _"Staring isn't going to help, Mini-Me, believe us we've tried." Roy groaned at the nickname that he had loved so much as a child, "You know, technically, you're the Mini in Mini-Me Oliver." The grin on Oliver's face that had shown-up due to Roy not yelling at him to not call him that faded at the insult, "HEY! I'm older that you!" He crossed out his arms and stuck out his tongue at Roy who only shook his head and had a small smile on his face, "Not at the moment, Ollie." A playful scowl played across Oliver's five year old face, before Roy knew what happened he was embraced by tiny archer arms, "I know that look; you're going to leave. Don't leave, Bruce was going to kick us out or leave us near the nearest villain hide out." Roy stared at Ollie, _I wasn't…okay so maybe I was going to drop him off at his house so Dinah could watch him, but how did he…_ Roy sighed defeated, the Mini-Ollie knew him too well "Well then, what do we do?" No one noticed Bruce slink in, "You leave with them so I can try and figure out how to fix the problem without them getting in the way."

Roy and Wally walked down the Central City streets followed by the five year olds; Wally thought it would be a good idea to bring them to his house so they would have Iris for help, "Wally, can we go to the park? I can finally play instead of just standing there awkwardly," Wally rolled his eyes at his uncle, "And here I thought you would want the cookies Aunt Iris made, looks like I'm going to win the cookie war." Blue eyes glared at him, "NA-UH! I'm going to win, just you watch!" and with that a red streak and he was gone followed by a yellow one, leaving Roy walking behind followed by mini-Ollie. Ollie and Roy rolled their eyes at them before realizing they had done the exact same thing, "We better…catch up," Ollie ran ahead followed by a stone faced Roy. _Great, we're doing that weird thing where we act like each other. _

"Aunt Iris? Where are you? I think you may need to see this to believe it!" Iris stopped making dinner and walked into the hallway towards her nephew's calls, _what did he and Barry do now? _She almost did a double take at the small blonde standing next to Wally, "Hi Iris…this is probably weird but I kind of, maybe, sort of, changedmyselfandOllieintofiv eyearolds." The eight year old gave a bashful grin and rubbed the back of his neck, "Barry," she glared down at the kid, "What am I going to do with you two?" Both boys looked at each other before turning back to her, "Feed us?" Rolling her eyes she pick Barry up and took him to the kitchen, "Anything else you wish to tell me?" Barry looked back at her guiltily, "Well…I kind of still have the stuff that changed me and…" Roy walked in with another five year old trailing behind him, "Hi Iris, if you need an answer to why I'm shorter turn to the boy you are holding." Iris shook the shock away, "Barry…" "I…uh…I love you?"

**A/N: Random plot bunny came to me during the school day so I decided to write it and give you a sample. What you think? Write part 2 or forget about it? Review or PM me to let me know! I LOVE hearing from you guys!**


	5. Leprechaun Trap

_**Leprechaun Trap**_

**A/N: HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY! And if u don't celebrate START! Because today is My Birthday so here is my present to you since you didn't get me one…not like I care…at all. So ENJOY! And if u aren't wearing green *pinch* HAHAHA! (WARNING: Crack Fic so OCC is here!)**

Ten year old Dick Grayson walked down the Central City Streets wearing a bright green shirt and smiling for both him and the 14 year old Roy Harper who was begrudgingly wearing his only green shirt…which happened to be a Green Arrow shirt Ollie had gotten him. "Come on Roy, it will be fun! All we have to do is get Wally into it and he IS the Irish one out of us Mr. I'm-part-Scottish-not-Irish!" Dick chirped happily as they turned the corner to get to Wally's house. "We could make this a yearly thing, maybe even a brotherly tradition like on Wally's birthday we have to rescue him from his rogues, and yours we take you somewhere we think is fun but you don't," he turned to the older boy to see the angry, yet slightly amused look on Roy's face. "Let's start!" Robin pulled many traps from his belt and pockets that seemed to expand and become human sized, "Start putting those over there I'll set mine over here. Whoever catches the leprechaun first wins and gets the prize!" And with that the bird disappeared into the shadows of the house and was gone. "Better start then," and with a sigh Roy started setting up traps hoping he wouldn't catch Barry, or worse, Iris in the process of this prank.

Wally walked home from school; his stupid green shirt had marker on the back labeling him as an Irish freak, and was kind of messed up. He had a sign taped to his book bag that he hadn't noticed but it read leprechaun, "Why do they have to pick on me because I am part Irish? Don't they do it enough already," he muttered to himself as he turned the corner that went onto his street, "I can't even call Roy or Dick today because they'll call me a leprechaun, too. Well, at least Dick will." He didn't notice, as he walked onto the drive way the trap that Dick had set up till he fell flat on his face and was snagged in a net. "What the..? Aunt Iri-" Something was sprayed in his face and he coughed a few times before his vision got blurry. Last thing he remembered was someone doing a victory cheer before the world went black.

Roy had heard the 12 year-olds mutterings and was going to find Dick so he wouldn't do anything that would make things worse, unfortunately the surprised shout from Wally and the victory cheer from Dick told him he was too late. Roy came out of his hiding spot and followed the dragged net trail and found Dick pulling an unconscious Wally in a net, "Dick," he hissed, "I thought we were just catching him and letting him go NOT kidnapping!" Dick turned to him with a mischievous grin, "But Roy, can't you see that now we have a leprechaun, sort of, and we can bother him for stuff or until he explodes with anger!" Roy stared at the younger boy and examined him, he realized what was off…Dick had a trail of chocolate bar rappers following him and a little bit of chocolate on his face, "Dick, just give me Wally," he slowly reached for the net, "You seem like you are struggling with him." Dick glared at him, "You want the treasure for yourself, but you can't have it because it's mine! All mine!" and with new found strength, the gypsy heaved Wally up onto his back and ran faster than Roy could catch in the thick brush, "This is SO not going to be a St. Patrick's Day tradition."

Dick laughed to himself as he ran with Wally, who was surprisingly light considering the amount of food he eats, he smiled to himself as he spotted his helicopter, that he had begged Bruce to buy him, hidden in the small clearing away from civilian view. "I have a leprechaun now, and all the sugar ants will pay OH yes…they will pay." He laughed as he threw Wally, still knocked out and tangled in a net, into the backseat. He jumped into the pilot's seat and took off and started heading for his special area that he went to when he was plotting, "The plan is finally in motion, now to destroy those ants once and for all, and if my leprechaun can't do it…he shall." He laughed his maniacal cackle as he headed for Gotham.

Wally couldn't help but feel his head throbbing as he woke-up as soon as he opened his eyes he closed them in a snap, everything was spinning and the light only made his head worse. To his left a giggle was heard and he moved his head and opened his eyes a crack, Dick stood there dressed like a mad scientist practically laughing to himself. "Dick?" his voice was horse and groggy but the young boy heard and smiled so large he'd make Joker's smile look like a frown, "Waz goin' on?" He tried to sit up but realized he was strapped down to a metal table. "Don't worry leprechaun, as long as you destroy the evil sugar ants I won't slowly kill you." _Leprechaun?! Sugar Ants! Oh No! I'm the victim of his sugar high and why today of all days! _"Dick, I can't do anything. I'm short for a twelve year old I get that and part Irish but it doesn't make me a non-existent magical being. So, please let me go." Dick seemed to be processing what he said, "So you AREN'T a leprechaun?" he thought some more before his face went grave, "Then I must dispose of you so you won't tell the sugar ants my plan." Dick walked back over to the table and came back with an evil grin hiding something from Wally's view, "since I can't use guns we are going to make this a painful and torturing as possible starting with amputation," Dick brought an old saw, that a Civil War surgeon would have used, into Wally's view, "I really don't think you need your right leg where you're going." He laughed manically as Wally fruitlessly struggled against the bonds, _I'm going to die._

Barry stared at Roy for what seemed like an hour to the teenager before he exploded, "DICK'S WHAT! WHERE'S WALLY! SUGAR HIGH! Iris is SSSOOOO going to kill me, wehavetofindhim…Imeanthem!" Roy rolled his eyes at the scarlet speedster; _speedster's are really slow in the brain department. _"I think we should call Bruce first, and then we can find Dick so we don't go head first into trouble/ danger." Barry looked like he was having a one person fight in his head, "But, Wally could be seriously injured by then! Roy we have to go now!" Roy totally ignored the adult and took out his cell and dialed Wayne Manor and was answered by Alfred, "Hey Alfie, this is Roy…Dick…yeah, we need to find him before Wally dies or Barry explodes. What comes first it's still a guess, I'm going for Barry out of hope…you will? Thanks…We'll be there soon…bye Alfred." Barry bounced on the balls of his feet, "What he say? Whathesay?!" Roy rolled his eyes at him, "Just come on, we have to get to the Bat-ca-WAH!" Before the Archer knew it he was speeding at light speed in Barry's arms toward Gotham City.

As Richard stepped closer to Wally, he kept trying to remind himself that if he was in his right mind he would never do this but it was super hard when that old bone saw coming and his crazed smile. "Dick, please. I can't there is no magic I'm sorry about that, just don't. Please!" Dick only laughed at the incapacitated boy, "You are no use to me when you don't do as I say leprechaun, I will just have to draw the magic from you." The saw touched the middle of Wally's thigh and the teeth were so sharp he started to bleed. Wally couldn't pull away because it would just cut him more, "Please don't!" Dick only laughed and slowly began to saw ignoring the pleas and scream coming from Wally. A little, sane part of his mind was screaming for him to stop, but Dick only pushed that part away into the back of his mind so it was barely heard.

Barry and Roy sped into the Bat-Cave, tripping the alarms, "Oops, forgot about those," Barry zipped around trying to turn them off when they were cut off by a blood-curdling scream. Roy walked over to the Bat-Computer and hit five keys and the alarms went off, Barry would have been impressed IF he hadn't heard Wally's scream. Alfred stepped up silently behind them, "I think I have found Master West, and Master Richard." Barry jumped sky-high at the sudden appearance of the butler, "Right this way," Alfred lead them through a small passage, toward the screams. Half-way through Alfred stopped and turned back, "Uh, Alfie. I think we still need you," Alfred turned to Roy, "I need to go set up the med-bay, Master Harper," and with that he left Roy with a stone face and Barry turning white with panic. They turned back and as quickly as they could, started to make their way towards the screams.

The pain was unbearable, and Rob's laugh wasn't helping at all, it only made the situation worse, _Uncle Barry, where are you? I need Help, Anyone Help!_ He let out another scream as the saw broke more muscle, "DICK! STOP! PLEASE, IT HURTS!" _You would think Bruce or Alfred would hear me…unless he had already taken them out! _He struggled against the bonds again and when he turned his head he could have sworn he saw light red hair and scarlet, _it is either I am starting to see red because of pain or Uncle Barry is her-"_AAAAHHHHHH!" The saw tore some more and the pain was excruciating, "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" He could swear he saw someone look in as if with caution. Tears started to leak, "Don't leave me here," finally darkness over took him and he blacked out.

Barry almost rushed out when he saw Wally, but Roy held him back, "We need to knock out Dick first then get Wally." Another one of Wally's screams filled the air making Barry want to rush out there and grab his baby, but Roy was right. He settled for peaking over the rock they hid behind, "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" Wally's face turned to where Barry and Roy were hiding and Barry saw the tears and barely heard the words that barely left Wally's lips, the same words he said to Iris when they found him locked in his basement four years ago, "Don't leave me here." Wally's eyes closed and he black out just as an arrow went whizzing by Dick's head. "Dick stopped what he was doing and looked to find Roy standing by the hiding spot, "You have come for my prize! No, even if he is useless he is too much fun."  
He threw the bloody saw at Roy and he dodged, "Well, I would leave you alone if you stopped torturing him. You know better Dick," Dick only cackled, "Who's Dick? I don't know who you are speaking of, Speedy." Roy shot another arrow and it landed at Dick's feet, "HA! You missed" Dick threw an exploding pellet at Roy who dodged, "Did I?" and with that the arrow let out green gas and Dick crumbled to his knees, "Good Game," and he passed out.

Barry rushed over to his unconscious nephew's side, "Wally…how do you get into these messes?" he picked the locks and lifted him carefully into his arms. The wound had already begun to heal but it didn't stop Barry's paranoia. He rushed Wally over to the Med-Bay where Alfred was waiting; "Let's get started then," Alfred began to work on the wounds with Barry's watching eye never leaving him.

***********************************A Week Later***************************************

Wally hobbled down the street to his house, spring break had started and he didn't plan on staying with anyone, so what a surprise to him when he found Dick sitting on his bed with a goofy smile. "SURPRISE! We're going camping together! Just you, me, Roy, Bruce, Ollie, and Barry for one whole week alone in the wilderness," He smiled at the young speedster expected anything, bit the response he got, Wally fell face-first into a dead faint.

**A/N: THIS WAS A CRCK FIC FOR MY ENJOYMENT! SO YOU BETTER LOVE IT! (Check out AwesomePsyco me and her have started writing a fan fic together...warning it is just about Justice League in the YJ world and beating up Green Arrow using a crazy Barry...so ENJOY IT!)**


	6. If the Rogues were Evil

**If the Rogues were evil…like REALLY evil, then this would have happened.**

Barry couldn't believe it, "SUSPENDED? Just because of one little screw-up," the rest of the league glared at him and Dinah looked ready to kill. "LITTLE! This little screw-up set fire to half of the Watchtower and almost killed Oliver!" Wonder Woman and Hawk-Woman got up and restrained her before she could jump the Scarlet Speedster. "He wasn't that bad," immanently he knew he had said the wrong thing, "He died twice last night." Barry looked down ashamed, "Flash, you are suspended for a month, no doing anything that has to do with the Flash." Barry snapped his head up and looked at Batman, "But Bats, what about Central and the world crisis we have been working on? My rogues have been acting weird and I need to protect my city," The Bat's face stayed the same, "I am sure they will understand Flash and you have other things to worry about," and with that the meeting ended. Flash was the last to leave, _I guess I'll TRY to talk to them, but they haven't been listening lately what did Bruce mean by OTHER things._

Going home and finding Wally there surprised him, the eight year old should have been in school, "Hey Walls, what are you doing here?" Sitting down next to his nephew at the counter he looked at him with concern, it had been almost a year since Wally had come to live with them and he had improved greatly, and he and Barry had also become really close. "Aunt Iris kept me home because of the mile run today." Barry was super confused now; the only thing the kid liked more than science was running, thanks to him being his hero as Barry and the Flash. "Why would she do that?" Iris came in from the back yard, "Because I don't think you two have been spending enough time together." Iris eyed Wally one more time before turning to her husband, "And why are you home early?" Barry rubbed the back of his neck, "Well," he glanced at Wally, "I'll tell you later, right now I have to go talk to the rogues about something." Iris gave him a suspicious look before sighing, "Fine, I have to go food shopping though, so don't be late getting back." She grabbed her car keys and left followed by a fast peck on the cheek and a gust of wind. "Be careful," she whispered and pulled out leaving a bright eyed eight year old following his uncle with his eyes, watching from the window.

The rogues sat in their usual hide-out, the newest and youngest, at 19 years, sat there playing with his gun watching Captain Boomerang, Captain Cold, and Mirror Master plot. "Can we please DO something? I don't even see why you let me in to your three-some if all you're going to do is whisper to each other." This got their attentions and they turned to the clown sitting on the couch, his playful grin never wavered. A gust of wind cut off whatever they were about to say and the Scarlet Speedster stood among them. He gave them a sheepish grin before double glancing at the clown, "A new one?" "Yep, I'm the Trickster and you don't belong here." Flash put his hands up in the surrender sign, "Hey, I just came to ask a favor. Can you, like, not do anything for a month?" They glared at him suspiciously and a shot rang throughout the warehouse. Flash clutched his right arm and stared at the newer rogue in shock.

**A/N: What U think? If I get 4 new reviews than I will turn this into a story and finish the two parter on here. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my best friend's eye. I loves you! _I GOT THEM YAY! SO THE STORY IS POSTED! YAY! CHECK IT OUT (SAME NAME AS CHAPTER)_ **


	7. Uncle Wally and Daddy Roy part 2

**Uncle Wally and Daddy Roy part 2**

Iris had sat both five year olds down onto the couch, Barry wouldn't make eye contact and Oliver just looked bored. "Barry, why and how did you change yourself and Oliver into five year olds?" Barry didn't make eye contact with his wife, "Well, I, uh…hehehe." Barry rubbed the back of his neck and finally took out a small flask from his pocket, "This stuff did it, I got Ollie to drink some by putting it in his drink then I drank some, but there is still enough for two more people." Ollie just stared at him like he was the biggest idiot on Earth. "Barry! You were supposed to give that to Bruce!" The green eyed blonde threw his head back and started hitting his head on the back of the couch, "You…Are…An…Idiot, you know that right?" Barry's face went red and he looked down, "I'm not ALL the time."

Wally and Roy sat the kitchen counter watching all of this, Wally face-palmed when Barry said he still had the stuff and he heard Roy groan in annoyance. Iris grabbed her car keys and left with the look on her face that usually meant she needed alone time because they blew up the garage again, leaving the boys with their five year old "father" figures. "So, hehehe, ice cream?" Barry smiled sheepishly up at them, and Roy glared down, Wally just shrugged, "How bad can walking to the ice cream parlor be?" Oliver and Roy gave the speedster's similar faces before sighing in defeat. "Fine," they groaned and headed for the door. Wally and Barry snickered at their similar actions, because they always denied the similarities. Wally left Aunt Iris a note and they left the house.

The walk in the early summer heat was fine, until Wally ran into the two people he was hoping he wouldn't; he was really regretting him and Barry running ahead of Roy and Ollie. James and Hartley walked down the avenue bored, not sure what to do until they saw the familiar shock of red that was Wally's hair. "Hartley look! It's Wally, can we say hi? Please." Hartley just rolled his eyes, but considering they had nothing better to do they went over and were shocked to see a five year old with Wally. James smiled happily, "Hi Wally, whose that, and where have you been? I had to play darts with Hartley last weekend because you didn't show up," Wally mentally groaned. He didn't feel like dealing with the youngest rogues, but Barry had to say something, "Well, I'm obviously NOT a de-aged Flash." James' eyes went huge, and that was the last thing both boys saw before he pulled out a sack and a pipe and they were enveloped into darkness.

Oliver and Roy sat at the parlor for over an hour waiting for the speedsters to arrive. They never showed, at first they thought they were pranking them, but then they knew one thing about speedsters, they will NEVER joke about getting food. "We should look for them, Barry is late but never this late," Roy nodded knowing Wally was rarely late but if with his uncle, could get sidetracked easily. The retraced their route and observed every part of it, about half way back they noticed something was dragged into the alley. Following the marks they led into an old building. They went in and saw more marks in the dust layer that led to the garage. A car and recently been there because the trier marks were recently new. Ollie groaned, "I think we know where they are," Roy nodded rubbing the bridge of his nose, "The Rogues."

Wally's head pounded and he didn't feel like getting up but the constant shaking finally got him up. He opened his bleary eyes and came face to face with sky-blue ones, "Hi sleepy-head." His Uncle's five year old voice finally shook the last of him out of Ditzy-Ville. Wally tried to rub the sore spot on his head but found his hand tied behind his back, he took in more of his surroundings, they were obviously knock out by James and Hartley…more-so James, and stuffed into a sack before they got to enjoy this blind car ride. "Kid, remind me to not, let you go out by yourself if this is how it usually happens." Wally smirked, "This, no this is not how it usually happens. They usually drag me for the street and it takes a while to knock me out or I get invited over, this is because I didn't expect it." His kid-uncle did not look pleased with that answer and continued to struggle with the ropes. "Don't bother Uncle Barry, they are escape proof. Just sit back and enjoy the car ride, because the Bird-Boy owes me a free pizza for saying I couldn't get kidnapped more than him." Barry stopped his struggling, "You betted on that?" Wally gave him the look of, 'what else would we bet on?' Before Barry could answer the car stopped and they were being dragged somewhere, but they had a good feeling they knew where.

Roy and the five-year old Oliver watched at Trickster pulled the sack into the usual warehouse the rogues stayed in followed by the un-amused Piper. "They are definitely here, why else would Trickster have the sack?" Roy seemed very suspicious about all of this and was barely listening to Oliver until he heard, "…just go up and ask for them back, then…" Roy snapped his head to the five year old, "Ask for them? What kind of rogues would give them back?" Roy was still unfamiliar with the rogues of Central, "Roy, they will give them back if you ask nicely, their Flash's rogues. Softest of the bunch." He stared at the five-year old in doubt, but gave in. "Fine, let's do it your way."

The sack opened blinding the two speedsters for a minute before they could clearly see the two other Rogues. "Hi Boomer, Cold…you wouldn't mind untying us would you?" They all just stared at the five year old, "What? Is there something in my face?" He turned to Wally who was trying hard not to laugh. "Really! What's so funny?" "You, Flash, you." Wally cracked, his laughter filling the usually quiet warehouse, "Looks like you're the Baby Flash now!" Barry's face went red only making James scoop him up and snuggle him, "I think he's cuter than Wally," Hartley shrugged and walked over to the couch, Cold shook from shock an went back to his book while Boomer kind of stood there confused. Wally though felt something he didn't expect to feel…jealousy. "How on Earth did Flash get turned into a little Joey?" Wally was left completely forgotten as he did the trick Robin taught him to get his hands in front of him before pushing himself up onto his feet. Barry just glared at the Rogues, he didn't like the babying, he was about to retort when Roy and Oliver walked into the hide-out. "We need them back now." Trickster shrugged and untied Barry's hand and gave him back to Roy, "Wally is staying though to make-up for the missed dart game." Roy shrugged and left with the kids leaving Wally behind.

As Roy led them down the street a very familiar presence was detected by the three-some. Roy turned around calmly and face the Bat. "Have you figured out a way to fix this?" "No, I need the original to do so." Roy snatched the drink away from Barry and handed it to the Bat. "How long will this take?" "Long enough," and with that the bat disappeared. When they arrived back at Barry's house an hour later, Batman was already there with the antidote. "Drink," they did as they were told and passed out imminently. Batman picked up the five year olds and started for the nearest Zeta-beam with only telling Roy he needed to see Zatarra to reverse the effects.

-EPILOUGE-

The Allen's home was back to normal, at least as normal as you can get with two speedsters living there. Barry was back to normal and Wally seemed fine with that. The Rogues seemed a little sad but now were bothering Wally more, seeing that he was growing up too fast for them. Roy actually started visiting Oliver more, to the millionaire's surprise and happiness. Of course, Roy stopped visiting after just one week when Ollie all of a sudden lost a thousand dollars. At least until Wally starting playing with an unknown object in Zatanna's stuff.

**A/N: YAY! I finished! I am thinking of trashing ****Shall We Continue, ****if you still like that story tell me, because I don't think I am getting enough support on my first story. Hoped you enjoyed this and are going to enjoy ****If the Rogues were Evil****! I love this story already, I can tell you that. REVIEW!**


	8. Plushiez

**Plushies**

A nine year old Richard Grayson sat watching the storm through the giant window by his bed. It always seemed to rain in Gotham, it was rare when it didn't. Even after living in Gotham for a while, Dick still wasn't used to the rain. He snuggled deeper into his sheets as another burst of thunder shook the house. _Come on Grayson, pull yourself together, it is not like your dying…today. _Bruce had gone on patrol and Dick stayed home because of the storm. Sadness washed over him, he didn't like disturbing Alfred with such silly fears. _Come on your Robin, what is there to be scared of? _A burst of thunder made Dick jump; finally after two more hours of tossing and turning he fell into an uneasy sleep. Richard woke up when a giant crack of thunder rang throughout the house. Looking at the clock he knew it was too early for Bruce to come home. Dick silently slipped out of bed and went over to the small chest in the corner. He kept everything he just couldn't throw out in there. He opened it up and started digging around and finally found what he needed. He knew he, Roy, and Wally said they were too old for them but they brought comfort and he had a feeling Wally broke the brother pact. Clutching the Batman Plushie close he climbed back into bed and fell into a much nicer sleep. Bruce came home an hour later, and all he wanted was a hot shower and to sleep in a nice warm bed but Richard came first. Peaking in he saw the boy sleeping soundly with a small smile on his sleeping face. Bruce smiled when he saw the old toy tucked under Dick's arm, "Don't grow up too fast Micuta Pasare." He whispered and silently shut the door. **Sometimes you need them for comfort.**

* * *

Barry hadn't been able to sleep, Iris was at work ant it was his day off, which to her meant not Flash. He did get some much needed sleep, and so did Wally, it being a day off from school. The eleven year old had grown since they first got him but was still shorter than most. Barry had been dozing by the T.V. when he looked at the clock 3:00pm. Iris wasn't going to be home till five. Barry sighed, turned off the T.V. and headed back upstairs to bed. He peaked in on Wally and saw the child half-way of bed. Laughing to himself he got the boy back into bed and tucked him in. The child seemed to be searching for something in his sleep but Barry knew what it was, reaching down he picked up a little Flash plushie he had gotten Wally when he first learned he like the Flash. Wally may say he is too old for it, but Barry knew the truth, he couldn't sleep without it. Slipping it into Wally's arms he sat there for a bit watching the boy's steady breaths and thinking about how much he went through and what was still to come. Finally exhaustion hit Barry and he staggered to his room. He had only been lying in bed for about a minute when he saw his door creak open. Barry turned his head and saw Wally looking sheepish, "I know this is stupid but…" Barry gave him a sleepy smile, "Get in kiddo." Wally smiled and climbed in bed with Barry his plushie left sitting by the door. About an hour later Iris came home and walked into the room to see her boys fast asleep on the bed. She grabbed the camera Barry always had by the bed, turned off the flash, and took a picture of her boys. **Sometimes the real thing is better than the toy.**

* * *

"Dinah please just let me get up," Dinah just pushed Oliver back down on the bed, "No the doctor said you can't walk for at least another week, or that ankle will never heal." Oliver sighed in defeat, "Ollie, what is SO important that you must get up now?" Oliver's ears turned red, "Well, I just needed to check on…uh…" Dinah smirked, "If it's Roy your worried about I was going up there to check his temperature right after I made sure you were comfortable." She kissed him lightly on the lips before leaving the room. The thirteen year old was searching in the drawers of his desk when Dinah came in, "Roy! You have a very high fever you should be resting," the child didn't look up, "It's not like its 105 and my brain is melting." Dinah walked over to him and picked him up with almost no effort, "Well 103.9 is still high, so you need rest." Laying the boy back in his bed she pulled to covers up and placed the ice pack back on his forehead. "Dinah…" "Don't you start too Roy, I got enough about getting up from Oliver. Now rest, I'll be back soon, just got to leave for a small mission. Don't leave this bed." And with that she turned and left. As soon as Roy was sure she had left Roy jumped out of bed and began searching again, after about an hour exhaustion and the fever started to catch up with Roy. He sat down and rested his heavy head on the cool surface of the desk, "Come on Harper, you don't need the stupid thing. Just sleep; bet you'll find it when you don't need it," he yawned and fell asleep right then and there. Only a couple minutes later Oliver opened the door to Roy's room, he knew Dinah was going to kill him, but he didn't care he had seen worse injuries and endured them by himself so this was nothing. He shook his head with a small smile when he saw the mess and Roy fast asleep at his desk. Making sure to go a quietly and possible he snuck into the room and tried to avoid the stuff on the floor. Picking up the tall, lanky boy as best he could he got him back to his bed. Tucking Roy in and placing the ice back on the boy's head. Oliver shook his head, "I will never know where you get this rebellion, stubbornness, or arrogance from since you weren't like this when you first came here…maybe its Dinah's influence," Ollie whispered with a small chuckle and started to clean up the mess. A ball rolled under the bed and Ollie sighed, his foot already hurt, but he just couldn't seem to leave. Bending down he went to grab it when he spotted what he had guessed Roy had secretly been looking for. He pulled out the dusty plushie; Oliver hadn't seen Roy have it in about a year. He sighed and tried to get as much dust off as possible and failed miserably. The noise woke Roy up a bit, and he was pretty certain his fever had just reached 104, glancing over he saw Oliver sitting on the desk chair resting his foot, "Dinah's going to kill you when she sees your out of bed Ollie." "Well, you don't tell I don't tell," Ollie held up the now slightly cleaner plushie GA, and Roy Baby-Blue eyes went wide, "Where did you-I mean, whatever I wasn't looking for that." "Yeah, and I'm Batman, Roy it's not like the sky is falling because you want it." Roy turned his back to Oliver, "Whatever Dad, believe what you must." Ollie's heart did a flip, _did he-? No it was just the fever talking, just ignore it…I AM SO TELLING BARRY! I AM A GOOD PARENT SCREW YOU BARRY! HA! _Placing the plushie beside the sleeping boy, Oliver sat down beside the bed. No way was he going to make the trip back downstairs. _Guess I'm staying here for a bit. _When Dinah came home some hours later she was already mad at Batman for keeping her late, but she almost wanted to explode when she saw Ollie had left his bed. All that anger left her though when she peaked into Roy's room and saw him actually acting like a father and checking Roy's temperature. "Well, well. Seems like we have gone from 104 to 100, which is better, just not broken," Roy just looked at Ollie, "What? Do you expect me to just say you're getting better?" Roy just shook, "No, it's just that now you probably have another week to wait for that foot to heal." "Whatever, it's just sore." Dinah closed the door silently; maybe she could go out for a girls-night-out with Iris after all. **Sometimes they not only bring comfort, they also bring help bring family together.**

**A/N: Yeah it is a fluff story, but Roy's was what I was talking to my BFF about out of inspiration blooming and here it is…do you think I should have just Done Roy's because I thought they were all cute, but I needed to show that Ollie does care; he is just bad at showing it. Anyway FAVORITE, REVIEW, WATCH HOW ANIMALS EAT THEIR FOOD BECAUSE IT IS FREAKIN' HILARIOUS…*mostly the last 2*: D SMILEZ!**


	9. Arrows vs Flases vs Bats Part 1

**Arrows vs. Flashes vs. Bats *PART 1* **

**A/N: Yes the Justice League is still using Mt. Justice as base in this one, because the watchtower is still being ****RE****-built.**

It was a normal day in Mount Justice, Flash was not letting Kid out of his sight, Green Arrow was a sleep and wasn't concerned where his fifteen year old was, and Batman and Robin were hiding in the shadows…I think. Flash only looked away for a minute because when he turned back Kid was gone. "Kid? WALLY?" Flash started running through the almost empty mountain. He shook GA awake, "Ollie! Have you seen Kid I looked everywhere." GA just glared at him, "How long have I been asleep exactly?" Flash looked at the clock, "Uh, six hours?" "Six hours, then how could I know where he is I don't even know where Roy i-"Before GA could finish his sentence they were both teleported out of the mountain and were in an area along with Batman.

**Welcome Heroes of Earth you are known for your speed, **Flash perked up at that, **Intelligence, **Batman had a faint smirk, **and will to survive, **GA glared in the direction the voice was coming from. "Who are you and why do you care?" **Ha-Ha-Ha, I am the gamekeeper and you all shall compete for your world to be safe and they will be known as the greater of the three. I have brought you here because you have always tried to show each other up, prove who is better, well now, we can see. **"So what we are just supposed to fight to the death?" Flash had stepped forward, the last thing he was going to do was fight Batman, and who was the one that tried to show batman up? **Oh, no you won't be fighting to the death; you will be fighting in three arenas one for all three, one for the two losers, and one for the winners. Whoever loses in the second round is eliminated. Are you agreed? Because the audience wants a show. **The heroes finally noticed the stands were filled one side had people just supporting them the other wanting them to lose or die.

The support side for Flash was huge and in the front row was Iris with a worried smile and behind her were most of the rogues. Batman only had a few police officers, Alfred, Catwoman, Vikki Vale, and Wonder Woman, and GA well…he had Dinah….that's it. The non-supportive side was packed in GA and Batman's side and Joker was rousing Bat's side. **Now time for the first arena, a city scape. You will receive your side-kicks back as soon as the games begin. **The crowd faded away to them and the heroes were soon separated. Kid Flash appeared next to Flash and was quickly scooped up into a hug, "Oh thank goodness kid I thought I lost you," "You're squishing me." Flash let go and they observed their surroundings, "Looks like Gotham, or at least a piece of it." He turned back to Kid who was confused, "What's going on Uncle Barry?" "Something I never expected Kid, something I never expected."

GA didn't even glace back when he heard footsteps behind him, "Hey Speedy, want to go see if the Flash museum is here so we can spray paint it with our logos?" Seedy appeared beside the archer, "How'd you know it was me?" he pouted and GA gave a small chuckle, "I know you that's how…and Flash would have said something, Bats is silent, Robin would have cackled, and Kid would have tripped, laughed, or whispered something to Flash." He turned to Speedy's astonished face, "How-?" "Survival skills my young ward, survival skills. Now about the greifing of the Flash museum?" GA smiled direction of the museum with GA at his heels.

"You need to try better if you are going to sneak up on me, Robin," Batman didn't even move from his spot on the tall Star City building as Robin came out of the shadows. "Who are we going after first?" Batman turned to the eleven year old, "Flash, he will probably be going after Green Arrow first though." Robin nodded, "And Green Arrow will be…?" he asked, crossing his arms. Batman got his grappling hook out, "Green Arrow will be waiting for the last person to find him, and will be goofing around while he is waiting which means, if I am correct, there are three pieces of our cities squished together so Green Arrow will be-" "In Central messing with Flash's city!" Batman shot the grappling hook and was off followed by his bird shaped shadow. "To find Flash we need to find Green Arrow."

Flash and Kid Flash arrived in a 'Central City' just to find a hole in the bowling alleys wall, ice cream everywhere in the ice cream shop, and a green, spray painted Flash statue. "I am going to kill that Arrow," Flash growled. The bowling alley was a normal thing with Oliver but the ice cream and the statue was too far. Kid looked at his uncle with worry; seeing Flash was distracted he ran into the museum only to run into Speedy and Robin in a fight. Both boys turned and grinned; arrows and bird-a-rangs started to fly towards Kid. Running past them he got a good look at the walls, they were covered in green and red and arrow symbols, _now I'm mad. _Zooming toward speedy he punched him and sent him flying into a wall. A holographic clock appeared above him counting down from three. Speedy started to get back up as soon as it hit zero and he disappeared. **Speedy defeated by Kid Flash. **While Kid was distracted trying to find the voice Robin took his advantage and jumped Kid. He hit the pressure point in Kid's neck and the boy collapsed. The clock appeared again, it reached zero and Kid disappeared leaving Robin alone in the room. **Kid Flash defeated by Robin. **

**Speedy defeated by Kid Flash. **That was NOT part of the trolling plan at all, and if Flash was here he knew he was screwed. **Kid Flash defeated by Robin**. Make that less screwed as he was before, now Bats could feel the wrath. GA scrambled up into the air vents and started to make his escape, but just as he was almost out they collapsed and GA fell into the middle of the fight between Batman and Flash. Ducking instinctively as a bat-a-rang flew over his head he looked up at the two fighters and spotted Robin sneaking up behind Flash. GA thought of what he had to gain and lose, and saw Batman had an unfair advantage still having his partner. Stringing his bow he aimed at the bird and fired. Robin was pinned down by the net and a clock appeared above him. Next thing you know Robin disappears and the voice comes back on. **Robin defeated by Green Arrow. **Instantly GA felt the chill of the bat-glare. He smiled sheepishly; he opened his mouth the say something when a punch hit him in the face. Flash stood over him, Green Arrow tried to get back up when another punch from Batman hit him in the gut knocking him down. The clock appeared over GA and the two others went back to fighting. GA was too winded to get up and disappeared. **Green Arrow defeated by Flash AND Batman.**

One thing Batman knew was that, when serious or angry, speedsters were either really hard or easy to beat. Today was a hard day. Flash was angry at how he just lost Kid again to Robin, yet proud that Kid had gotten rid of Speedy, and angry again that he had to share his defeat of GA with Bats. Batman threw some more bat-a-rangs before dodging the fist hurling at him at the speed of sound. Grabbing it he flipped Flash onto his back making the younger man groan in pain. Flash was back up quick though, he punched Batman in the gut before kicking him the back so he was supposed to fall, but Batman did a flip and landed some ways away from Flash. Flash was getting tired, but wasn't going to let Kid's defeat be in vain. Charging again, he expected to barrel right into Bats, but at the last second **(literally) **Batman moved and stuck his arm out. Flash didn't have time to stop and smacked his face right into the iron and leather glove. Flash fell and sat there dazed, before he knew what happened Batman kicked him so he fell flat on his back. The clock ticked down and Flash disappeared. **Flash defeated by Batman. Batman wins Round 1.**

**A/N: So NO surprise there. So who should win the loser vs. loser round GA (pls, I know what to do for him) or Flash (I guess that will be interesting to see) your choice no pressure AT ALL (GA,GA,GA,GA,GA,GA,GA,GA,GA,GA,GA, GA, GA, GA, GA, GA, GA, GA…what? Is this pressure?) SO REVIEW ON ALL SHORT STORIES AND I WILL CHOOSE WHO YOU SAID IF HE GETS VOTES, OR I CHOOSE MINE. Bet you can't guess who I choose *I think this may be a four shot, so enjoy!"**


	10. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

"So are we going to see that movie or not?" a nine year old Wally West walked alongside his two Best Friends, a twelve year old Roy Harper and seven year old Richard 'Dick' Grayson, smiling happily to himself about how much fun it was going to be to have them BOTH over for the whole weekend. He smiled brightly but it faded when they turned the corner and saw the Central Rogues robbing the bank. "Uugggg, wait a minute guys I have to go do something," to the two boys amazement Wally didn't disappear in a blur of color he just walked right across the street and pulled on Captain Boomerang's coat with an annoyed face.

"Wha-oh, it's you go away. Can't you see I'm busy," the Australian pushed Wally away and continued to watch as the two youngest rogues carried the money out. Wally sighed with annoyance and kicked Boomerang in the shin making the Aussie cry out. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Hearing his angry shout Trickster came to investigate only to be welcomed with the sight of his favorite hostage.

"Boomie! It's little West, can we keep him, just for a little while to get Flash off our backs PLEASE." Piper smirked and put the last money bag into the car. "We do have an extra sack Boomer, let James take the kid. It will keep him occupied and you just LOVE beating him up. By the way, how's anger management?" All through the conversation none of them noticed Wally walk away and talk to the newly arrived speedster. "Fine we'll- Hey where did that stupid kid go?"

Wally, Dick, and Roy watched as Flash got the Rogues and escorted them to the police. "Dude, why on Earth did you just walk up to the rogue with more anger issues than Roy and Oliver, combined?" Dick received a smack in the head from an annoyed archer and a laugh from Wally. "I like annoying him and I knew Uncle Barry would be there soon due to the fact he was going home anyway from work. Now can we get to the theater soon, we're going to miss it." He sped off towards the theater…and ran right into a man he had never seen before in Central, and being a speedster you kind of knew everyone in the city. "Oh sorry sir, I didn't see you there." The man just grunted and stalked off, _defiantly NOT from around here._

Roy and Dick watched the man suspiciously as they caught up with Wally. For two more blocks they walked…and for two more blocks they had been followed by that same guy. "Come on guys, I know a short cut," Wally directed them into an alley that led to the cross walk on the other side. Half-way through, though, the same man blocked the way they came in. "Just keep walking, he has been following us," at Dick's words Wally turned his head to look. "Idiot why did you look?"

"I was curious," a white van pulled up on the cross walk blocking the exit. "Just great, idiot thugs wanting money. I told you this could happen Dick." Roy positioned himself in front of the two youngest, making sure Dick was between him and Wally. Two more guys got out, "You can do this the easy way or the hard way." When none of the boys made an attempt to run they sprung and pulled Roy away roughly. The other man threw Wally down and grabbed Dick. Wally was back on his feet in an instant and started to punch the man holding Dick knowing Roy already had escaped this captor. In mid punch though Wally was tugged back and held in a head lock a gun pressed to his temple. "Stop fighting or I shoot."

Dick immediately stopped struggling and stared wide eyed at Roy as if pleading him to stop, and he did. "Let him go, we'll come just let him go." The men laughed and grabbed Roy, before he knew it a rag was pressed over his and Dick's face. Roy tried not to breathe in but was punched in the gut and couldn't help NOT to gasp. The unconscious boys were tied up and thrown into the back of the van. Wally was still being held in the head lock. "What do we do with him?"

"Knock him out and take him along, we can't have him snitching," the two other guys got back into the car. The one holding Wally hit the back of his gun to Wally's temple drawing a little blood and knocking the boy out. He tied up Wally and threw him in with the other two. They drove off, passing the Flash as he escorted the cursing Captain Boomerang to the police and they drove right out of Central. "Part one done, now to deliver them to the boss," the driver laughed and the others joined in.

Dick was first to wake-up and cracked his eyes open to seem still unconscious but also so he could observe without being noticed. He saw the bright red hair that was Wally's lying on the floor of… wherever they were now in front of him and felt Roy's breathes beside him. _Great, we pulled Wally into this. Maybe we shouldn't have come to Central, but it was safer than Star and Gotham combined with a Hostage/Horror/Mystery/Murder movie._ Dick opened his eyes fully now that he was sure that their captors weren't around. That's when he saw the small trail of blood coming from around Wally.

They were tied at the wrists and ankles with duck-tape but no one seemed to be around at the moment. Roy groaned and tried to sit up; he first observed his surrounding and saw he was next to Dick who was staring at…Wally! He wasn't supposed to be there, or bleeding. Finally sitting up the twelve year old tested the hold of his restraints…they were too strong to break. "Roy? How long do you think it will-?"

"Ten minutes, mostly because they have to calm Barry down enough to actually think straight," this actually made Dick give a weak smile before the frown returned to his seven year old face. Getting a better look at Wally it looked like he had woken up before them before being put back out considering he was a speedster it wasn't unlikely. Wally groaned and turned over revealing his face to the other two. Blood came from his temple and he had a black-eye on his right eye. The green orbs fluttered open and had a foggy look to them, "Hey guys, never knew being kidnapped was a normal thing for you."

"Wally, why on Earth are you here? They don't need you!"

"I don't know, but apparently I am expendable to them. It's like Boomerang on steroids when they beat me up. I guess I'm the count-down clock." The nine year old tried to sit up and winced before laying back down, "They figured out my name from my wallet, and they said if the money doesn't come in an hour killing will happen. First me, then Roy, and lastly Dickey." Roy listened to every word and his frown deepened.

Back in Central, Iris, Oliver, and Bruce were trying to wake-up a passed-out Barry Allen from where he fainted on the kitchen floor due to his panic attack when he heard about Wally. "Barry, sweetie, can you hear me?" Iris leaned over his worried; he had never panicked this much before. "Can't one of you two do something?" She glared up at the two men and Oliver rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, we could always-"

"No"

"But Bruce, I think it will work," and before either of them could stop the archer he took out an electric arrow and shocked Barry, who was up in an instant. "See, told you it would work," Ollie looked smug and held out his hand for the now conscious speedster to get up. Barry was a little shakey but had enough balance to smack the archer for electrocuting him. "Guess I deserved that, now can we please just go get them. We have already wasted five minutes!"

Richard easily could have gotten out of the duck-tape IF a guard didn't come back in ending his and Roy's dispute on how fast they were going to be rescued. Any normal seven year old would be scared, same with twelve and nine but they weren't normal…okay Wally was scared but he hasn't been kidnapped a lot. Dick, like any seven year old, had a short attention span. Not as short as Wally's but short enough to forget his situation for a while and start messing with his captor. "So, when we get to go home?" The man just glared at the child, "What? I was just wondering because me and my friend and Roy here were just trying to have a sleepover and you kind of ruined it."

Wally just had to glance at Dick to know he was doing what he LOVED to do to the villains, taunt them and annoy them to braking point because he had full confidence Batman would be there. "Maybe this is a sign we shouldn't see the movie Walls. Roy? Anything to share?" Dick turned his head to smile at the red headed archer who just gave him a raised eye-brow. "No? Okay, how about you Walls?" Dick smiled at his bruised friend; he had just opened the gates to the biggest talker in history.

About three minute later the man had had enough of listening to the never ending talker that was this nine year old, they didn't even need him. Wally was in the middle of telling a story about how his friend James loved My Little Pony so much that he actually dressed up like one. "WILL OU SHUT UP! YOU ARE A LITTLE BRAT THAT WE DON'T EVEN NEED! YOU'RE WORTHLESS TO US! SO SHUT IT OR I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD." Wally's eyes were the size of quarters and painful memories seemed to flash before them. Slowly they moved from the guard to something behind him that relit the mischievous spark. "If James was here he would probably try and think up a pony for you, sir. I don't know any but maybe we can meet up and James can help find you one."

Richard couldn't help but laugh at that and Roy smirked, the kid had guts and he knew exactly what he was doing considering now, if you listened closely, you could hear the police searching the house. "THAT'S IT!" He lifted Wally by the front of his shirt so their noses almost touched. "You need a breath mint, dude." The man growled and pulled his hand back for a punch when the door burst opened and there stood two Central City police officers, a normally angry Oliver Queen, a pissed Bruce Wayne, and a livid Barry Allen. "Put…my kid…down," Barry practically growled and man let go of Wally so he fell to the floor and raised his hands in surrender…then again Barry's glare can do that to a guy. As the police escorted the captor away Barry immediately got the duck-tape off all of them and mother-henning Wally's all-ready healing wounds.

"Don't worry Uncle Barry; the bruise will be gone in an hour at most." Barry just hugged his nephew and Dick smiled and looked up at his mentor, "Can we come back over next week? No wait! Wally and Roy should come to the manor or we could go to Ollie's house." Bruce just sighed and looked to his other blond friend who gave him a look that said "NO! THEY ARE NOT COMING INTO MY HOUSE EVER!" Turning to his ward he said, "You can go to Roy's next weekend."

"WHAT!"

"YAY thanks Tati!"

"Bruce, I will not-"

"Shut up, Oliver. You're the one that said Central was safe and I didn't need the tracker."

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHA. Brucey you are so mean to Ollie sometimes but I guess that's fine because I am too because I make you mean to him. Well REVIEW! And get ready for part 2 of Arrows vs. Flashes vs. Bats because it is almost done…and I am mad by the votes of who should win but I'll get over it. REVIEW! 5 new reviews on ANY SHORT STORY and I will post part 2…when I count them.**


	11. Arrows vs Flashes vs Bats part 2

**Arrows vs. Flashes vs. Bats *Part 2***

Batman appeared back in the arena followed by many boos, mostly from the hater side and Flash's side…Dinah kind of disappeared for a minute. **Congratulations Batman, you and your partner are automatically moving up into the third arena. Now Flash and Green Arrow must compete for the second spot. **Batman disappeared and the area changed, the ground became the flat lands of a savanna and Flash and GA appeared along with Speedy and KF.

"Where the Hell are we?" Speedy looked around not really expecting an answer. "The African Savanna I think. Perfect terrain for Flash to run on without having to slow down to turn or avoid objects beside the occasional tree. Hey, maybe we'll see a cheetah race Flash and we can see who's faster." Oliver started to make his way over to the tall grass, "We have to hide, and being hidden and blending in will give us an advantage." Speedy crawled in to the grass and peered out, this was going to be an interesting round.

Kid Flash looked around the open space with joy and the urge to run, "WOW! We have to be in the grasslands or the savanna for it to be this flat. Do you think we can race a cheetah?" He turned with a glowing smile to his uncle only to find Flash deep in thought. "You trying to think like an idiot with survival skills?" Flash just shook his head and gave a weak smile towards Wally, "Yeah, but it's hard; mostly because GA can be a genius when it comes to surviving." Sighing Flash turned to Wally, he was still tried from the fight with Bats but didn't want to show it. "The only way to find them is to search so…race you!" Wally gave a cry of shock before running after his uncle.

Running around the savanna had been amazing, no wasted energy to avoid running right into a brick wall or a tree, if this was a different situation Wally would be enjoying himself to the full extent. Everything changed though when a red arrow went zooming past his head. "Ahh!" They immediately stopped and looked around. They were surrounded by tall grass, so it would be hard to spot anything hiding in the brush…unless it was bright red.

"Speedy, go over there," GA pointed to the other side of the grass. Roy shrugged and went over there and go there right when the two speedsters appeared, he shot and almost hit Kid…ALMOST. The Flashes immediately started to look around, and unfortunate for Speedy, the colors he wore didn't help hide him. Before he knew it Kid Flash was on top of him. The wrestled in the dirt and grass. Once or twice Roy got a hit till finally, **Speedy defeated by Kid Flash. **Flash cheered in victory and continued looking for the better hidden GA, but as soon as he turned his back** Kid Flash defeated by Green Arrow.**

Green Arrow stifled his laughter when he saw Flash's face change from surprised to murderous. "Okay GA, where are you hiding you coward?" To tell the truth, he doubted Flash would find him, and it turned out to be true when he felt Barry was practically on top of him…and he kind of was. GA had hidden in a burrow he had found and made smaller holes in the top to see and shoot through. He strung another arrow ready to hit Flash when the speedster disappeared in a blur of color. He slackened the bow string in confusion, "Where could he have-""Gone?" GA was suddenly pulled from his hiding place and came face to face with one pissed off speedster.

"I have to admit GA, you are hard to spot. But I found you and I'm winning." He threw the archer down and watched as he flipped and was ready to fight. "Flash I don't want to fight and I don't trust these games. I don't think you understand what eliminated means to this gamekeeper, it could mean death!" Flash wasn't even listening to him; one thing he knew was that GA was as good at talking his way out as he was into situations. Flash charged and was surprised to find himself flipped and on his back. "Will you just listen to me," Flash was back on his feet in an instant and grabbed the archer and threw him onto the ground.

"I don't care what you have to say!" He lunged for the winded archer, "Dude! Isn't this a little crazy for just making your kid disappear?" He rolled out of the way of the fist. Soon enough it was an all-out brawl. For ten minutes the fight ensued till GA fell and was struggling to get back up. "You know…this fight is kind of…kind of useless, Flash." Flash just stood over the archer and the timer appeared over GA, "But if I'm going down, just…just be warned, this may not be as safe as you think." **Green Arrow defeated by Flash. Flash wins Round 2. Green Arrow and Speedy eliminated. **

Flash appeared back in the main arena and got a very angry glare from Dinah and an unsure smile from Iris. The rogues seemed happy though. **Congratulations Flash, you have defeated the one that said he is unstoppable he-he. Now you and Batman will duel to see who is worthy of the title as the greatest. This arena will either benefit you or put you at a disadvantage. Now Batman is waiting for you. **Before Flash could respond he was teleported into the third arena.

GA first became aware of the pain in his head then cracking his eyes open he found himself in a cage along with Speedy. "Where are we?" Sitting up he didn't expect who answered. **You are to be eliminated for losing. Eliminated on my planet means executed to you people, but for now you get to watch the show. Oh, and don't think about escape. I have made sure these bars are Superman-proof and all your weapons have been taken. Enjoy the show. **After a long pause Speedy spoke up, "GA…what are we going to do?" Sighing he turned to his ward, "Wait for the others to come, because I think I have a plan."

**A/N: Humph, I no speak to you guys…WELL YOU GOT FLASH TO WIN SO YOU HAPPY! I also made this more about rescue then the games. So Bats or Flash? I need to know to see if you guys are on the same page as me** **on who I need to win. REVIEW ON THIS STORY PLEASE!**


	12. Arrows vs Flashs vs Bats part 3

**Arrows vs. Flashes vs. Bats *Part 3***

Jungle trees grew in front of Flash's view and the sound of waves hitting the shore was behind him. _What kind of place is this? _He observed the beach he was on; the sand was littered with scarps of boat wreck but other than that the place looked fine. Kid appeared next to the hero, "Soooo, where do you think we are?" **Welcome to the third arena, or should I say the island. Here there is either an advantage to disadvantage. I originally had it planned for GA and Bats but I guess I underestimated you, which is saddening but the show must go on. So you may begin…NOW! **Without a moment's hesitation the speedsters started to run along the beach, not ready to go into the jungle before them.

Batman and Robin quickly concealed themselves in the jungle with the knowledge that the Flashes would most likely stay on the beach. Without a word they easily knew what they had to do. Robin snuck off towards the beach to find his target.

Kid Flash ran into Robin's view followed by a red blur. "Are you sure you don't want to find some coconuts or bananas because you haven't really had time to rest? I can go get something right now!" Flash just shook his head, "No, no I'm good. You don't have to go anywhere alone; not with the bats around." Just as Flash finished that sentence a bird-a-rang flew out of the foliage and if Flash hadn't pushed Kid out of the way out would have hit him. It did though apprehend the older speedster; changing into a net and pinning him down.

"Flash!" The clock appeared and before KF could do anything Robin was on top of him and Flash disappeared. **The Flash defeated by Robin. **KF was in shock for about five seconds then rage took over and he sprung attacking the boy wonder. He was going faster than he ever had before to Robin he was a blur of yellow and red that every once in a while gave him a sharp punch. Blocking was fruitless and soon enough the bird fell and didn't get back up. The clock appeared and Robin disappeared. **Robin defeated by Kid Flash. **"No one messes with my uncle…I have to defeat Batman." The rage had worn off and KF went back into reality "How on Earth am I going to do this without dying."

GA and Speedy watched from their prison and Ollie's face fell when Flash disappeared; _well there goes that plan now Bats can do the thinking because I give up. _Roy seemed to have been thinking the same thing since Ollie had just finished explaining the plan to him, "So now its Bat's turn to come up with something since KF has no chance?"

"Pretty much, Mini-Me. Pretty much."

"…Don't call me that."

Kid quietly crept through the jungle watching every shadow with caution, his heart pounded faster than normal. He didn't know when the bat would appear, and he was still uncertain what he would do if he somehow spotted Daddy! Bats first. A bat-a-rang whizzed by his head and Kid darted away he couldn't see the master of scary anywhere. Until he looked up and there was the menacing bat. He dropped down and kid ran, but tripped on a vine. _Maybe the jungle was a bad area. _Hands grabbed him and he found himself tied to a tree and the clock appeared. Batman just disappeared into the jungle as it reached zero. **Kid Flash defeated by Batman. Batman is the winner. Flash and Kid Flash eliminated. **

Kid appeared next to his uncle in a cage, an inhibitor collar around both their necks. They looked around and were surprised to see GA and Speedy sitting in a cage beside them. Another cage appeared and Batman and Robin appeared. **Congratulations Batman, Robin you have proven yourself too great a threat but as a prize you get to die along with them. **And with that the cages started to move towards a pit that had heat waves coming out.

"Anyone got a plan?" Flash directed the question at Batman and was surprised to get an answer from the archer, "Yeah this." GA picked the feather from Speedy's hat and threw it over. On closer examination it was a lock pick. "Unlock those collars and get everyone out before we die I'll try and stop the cages, Bats, your turn to help." Batman nodded and he pulled the bat-symbol on his chest to have a bat-a-rang while GA pulled a collapsible bow and a grapple arrow from his sleeve. The Bat-a-rang was thrown and wedged into the pulley system and stayed there long enough for GA to shoot and get the line threw all three cages and he stuck the other end to the wall.

"Okay Flash vibrate you and Kid out of there then Bats and Robin, then Speedy and hopefully me if you have enough energy," Flash was already vibrating and didn't hear the last part and he quickly got Kid out. Next he got Bats and Rob out but was feeling dizzy, and Speedy took a lot out of him when he tried to vibrate through to get GA he felt like he could faint but with the others without their toys he was the only hope. "Dude, just get them out I can take care of myself." Flash looked up at his archer friend whom he would almost say he had a brother –like relationship with and glared.

"I am not leaving you to die alone, you'll survive with the rest of us," he started to vibrate again but the he didn't even get fast enough to stick his pinky finger through. The line holding the cages was starting to fray and wouldn't hold for much longer. "Barry, get them out and if I do die tell Dinah I really was thinking of proposing." Flash chuckled despite himself, "You'd have to be dating her first though…STOP DISTRACTING ME!" But it was too late the line gave away and Flash tumbled to the ground GA's cage went above the pit, he gave a salute, and the bottom opened letting him fall to the bottomless bit of fire…

**A/N: Long time no see guys. So I have recently found Hetalia and I love it so expect stuff like that but I am not abandoning stories I am just on writers block because I am a bursting with Hetalia ones. So I still need to finish three and "Shall We Continue is almost done I can't believe I am almost to the end of that story. EEEEEEE! SO REVIEW PLEASE AND I STILL HAVE PART FOUR OF THIS WOW CAPLOCKS WILL YOU TURN OFF? UUGGGHHHHH!**


End file.
